


mistletoe

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [9]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: another cadnis canon fic bc i am apparently incapable of thinking of post-canon prompts
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sucks ngl but uh,,, yeah, merry christmas to those who celebrate
> 
> TW for the d-slur

"Janis. Janis. Jaaaaaanissss."

"Huh?" 

Damian snapped his fingers in front of Janis's face, tsking when she jumped. "What?" she snapped. 

"You were spacing out. And I can't have you spacing out on me, I need help managing this party."

Janis glanced around the room. Cady was standing with the Plastics and Aaron, chatting happily. Several mathletes were sitting on the couch, looking at something on Kevin Gnapoor's phone. "It's not really much of a party. And even if it were I doubt I'd be much help controlling it."

"Okay, first off, it is a Christmas dinner party, which is just as legitimate as any other type of party."

Janis raised an eyebrow. "Your mom is in the next room over."

Damian glared at her. " _Second_ , you would be more of a help if you weren't so busy staring at Cady's ass."

"I was _not_ -"

"You were," Damian waved a dismissive hand. "I know you're in denial about how much you love her or whatever, but you totally were. Now, I need your help hanging some mistletoe up around the house, and I think the punch bowl needs a refill... oh, also-"

"I wasn't staring at Cady."

Damian sighed. "Oh my God, are we still talking about this? You were. End of discussion. Come help me hang mistletoe." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the hallway.

"I don't see why we need mistletoe. It's a stupid concept, and anyway, it's too much work to hang up."

"Janis? I need you to stop being a bummer. Thanks." Janis grumbled something about stupid idiotic traditions, and Damian shot her a look. "Why are you so against this? You usually like Christmas."

"I don't know, maybe because your being mean to me?"

"I'm not- God, it's like dealing with a toddler." He held out his free hand to Janis, who eyed it suspiciously. "Come here. I'm gonna boost you up and you can hang the mistletoe."

"I'd rather not."

"I'll let you have the leftover Christmas cookies."

Janis scowled. "Fuck you," she muttered, but allowed herself to be boosted into the air. Just as she finished tying the plant to the hook on the ceiling, the click of a phone camera went off.

"Oh my God, that's _adorable_ ," Cady grinned as Damian lowered Janis back to the ground. 

"If you post that, I'll fucking end you," Janis warned. 

Cady smiled. "Oh, don't worry, it's just for me."

Damian held out a hand to Cady. "Come here, give me a kiss." He pointed to the mistletoe, then to his cheek. "You too, Janis."

Janis rolled her eyes but went in for the kiss anyway. Cady did too, but at the last second Damian leaned out of the way, and the girls ended up kissing each other. As soon as Janis realized what was happening, she leapt back like Cady was on fire, her cheeks burning red. 

"Sorry!" She squeaked. "Sorry, sorry."

Cady was blushing too. "No, it's. Um. Oh Jesus Christ," she whispered, pulling her hair in front of her face and trying to hide behind it.

Damian was watching this exchange somewhat gleefully. When Cady wasn't looking, Janis stomped hard on his foot with her heavy boot. He winced but still looked quite pleased with himself.

"Um, I'm just gonna..." Cady turned to go, but Damian stopped her.

"Wait, Janis is still under the mistletoe!"

Janis glanced up, cursing when she saw that she was indeed still under the mistletoe. Cady looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Shit, um." Janis stepped out from under the mistletoe, 'accidentally' stumbling into Damian and stepping on his foot again. "Um. Shit. This is not..."

Damian grinned at her. "Janis. You can't just sidestep the mistletoe."

"Yes I can, because we already..." Janis swallowed. "Kissed."

"Yeah, but if you don't get out from under the mistletoe, you have to kiss again." Damian folded his arms. "That's the rules."

"What rules? Where are these rules coming from?" Janis tossed her hands into the air. "You can't just make up random rules."

"Yes, I can."

"No, that's not... we don't have to do it again!" Janis insisted.

Damian sighed. "Fine. Cady's gone now anyway."

Janis glanced over at where Cady had been. "Shit, where'd she go?"

Damian shrugged. 

Janis poked her head into the living room, where the Plastics, mathletes, and Aaron were now playing some sort of game. "Have you guys seen Cady?"

Regina shrugged. "No. Bathroom maybe?"

Damian grinned at Janis. "I think you scared her off."

Janis flipped him off and hurried toward the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Knocking on the door, she called, "Caddy?"

"Um. No?" Cady tried.

Janis rolled her eyes. "You okay?"

"Maybe?"

"Can I come in?"

The door swung open. "Sorry," Cady muttered, letting Janis in. "I just..."

Janis boosted herself onto the sink. "Everything okay?"

"Kind of?"

"It was kind of a yes or no question."

Cady sighed. "It's nothing. I'm being stupid."

"It's not stupid if it's making you upset."

"It's just." Cady bit her lip. "Just, um. I."

Janis raised an eyebrow, waiting. Cady pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Um. Back there. With the mistletoe or whatever. I just... it seemed like you were going out of your way to not have to kiss me again? I don't know." Cady peeked through her fingers at Janis, who was considering this. "Shit, I told you it was dumb."

"No, stop saying that. Um." Janis braced herself. "Okay. I kind of was, but... it's not because I didn't... want to. I just um, didn't want to make you uncomfortable? Like, oh, look, the space dyke can't keep her hands off her friends, such a freak, or whatever. I don't know." She tried to look away, but Cady placed a hand on her knee, making Janis look at her again.

"Do you actually think of it that way?"

Janis sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I'm just spewing words. But. Yeah."

"Janis..." Cady took her hand. "I mean, thanks for trying not to make me uncomfortable, but I don't see you that way. As like, a freak or... the other thing."

"Space dyke?" Janis half-smiled. "It's okay, Caddy, you can say it. I'm used to it."

"Just because you're used to it doesn't make it okay."

Janis's eyebrows knotted together in surprise. "I've never thought of it that way." Cady shrugged. "Thanks, Cads."

"No problem."

Janis bit her lip. "So, uh. If you don't see me as a freak, then how do you see me?"

Cady smiled. "Like this." She grasped Janis's chin firmly in her hands and kissed her. Janis smiled against Cady's mouth and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her legs around Cady's waist. Cady's hands moved away from Janis’s chin to tangle in her hair.

The door banged open. “Oh Jesus Christ.”

Janis reluctantly pulled away from Cady, glancing over at the doorway. “Hey, Regina. How’s it going?” she said casually, suppressing a grin.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Fantastic. Congratulations, but can you move? I need to pee.”

Cady nodded. “Come on, Jan.”

“But we were here first,” Janis whined. Cady rolled her eyes.

“Yes, but I believe there is some unattended mistletoe out there that needs someone to stand under it.”

At that, Janis gladly hopped off of the sink and followed Cady out the door, ignoring Regina’s smirk.

“Merry Christmas, Sarkisian,” Regina called down the hallway. Janis tried not to smile as she leaned in to kiss Cady again.


End file.
